Virgin
by Asche
Summary: Youji's found his theme song and he just can't get enough of it...Poor byce.


I'm not a Virgin Anymore

_I'm not a Virgin Anymore_

_Written by -Asche Lorenz-_

_Idea by –Lothlorien and __Roswell__-_

_Not A Virgin- Poe, Haunted._

__

_I'm not a virgin anymore_

_I just thought you should know._

Kudou Youji had just found his newest favorite song and it was driving his three roommates mad.Ken, one of the three roommates,had already walked out of the shop in a huff hours earlier after pushing the stop button on the radio, and hadn't been seen since.Youji had been playing track nine- titled in foreign characters- incessantly since he had picked it up from the record shop earlier that morning.By noon he had the majority of the foreign lyrics memorized as well as he could without speaking or understanding the language.

Unfortunately for studious little Omi, he picked up nearly every word spoken in the song – not a virgin- was the title.He glanced over to Youji who swung his hips to the almost country-Madonna beat and arranged a bouquet of lilacs and baby's breath, singing softly to himself.Omi plugged his ears and tossed Aya a pitying look.Luckily, Aya only spoke a smidgen of German outside of their native Japanese, but he still had ears and Youji definitely wasn't the most on-key singer in the shop.

_Darlin__' I've been around._

_I've been up and down your block _

_In fact I have been all over town _

_Down by the lake _

_And underneath the table in my living room _

Omi cringed at the meaning of the lyrics.They were brash, crude, and sadly, very Youji.He sighed and tossed a look past his elder to the stereo and wished the CD to an early death.It wasn't just the content of the music that was edging on his nerves, but the relentless repetition of track nine was setting his cheer into steadfast irritation."Youji-kun, could you please change the song or turn it off or something?" Youji didn't hear him.

_Outside by the blue, blue moon _

_You can call me what you will _

_Call me a slut call me a jaded pill _

_But darlin' I've got your number now _

Omi jaw dropped as the words seeped out of Youji's mouth and into the ears of a young girl who had walked in to oogle the chestnut-headed florist. Apparently the girl, like Omi, understood at least a smidgeon of the language because her cheeks turned pinker than the ribbons in her hair and her eyes went wider than alien space crafts.Youji remained oblivious until he felt the pair of girlish eyes staring at him in amazement.He picked up the remote and pushed pause."Ah, welcome.Can I help you?"

"Anou…Youji-sama…You…you have my number?"Youji blinked once, furrowing his brow.Omi sighed and wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders, explaining that Youji-kun wasn't feeling well today as he led her out of the shop.Youji shrugged and pressed play.

_I'm not a virgin anymore _

_I've been taken _

_I've been hung up _

_I get down and start it over again _

_I've been open _

_And I've been closed like a book _

_And burned down like a written sin _

_"MOU!"Omi burst out as he walked back into the shop after seeing off the young girl.Youji wearily hit pause."Youji-kun, turn that crap off this instant, I mean it!Your disturbing music is bothering the customers, and me, and no doubt Aya-kun back there at the counter!"Omi waved his hand towards their redheaded colleague and Youji looked at him.Aya stood quietly working on a branch of ikebana, unperturbed, and seemingly unaware of Omi's recognition and Youji's eyes.Being Youji, he did what only he would do- pressed the play button._

_I just thought you should know my darling _

_Omi gave up._

_Before we begin _

_I'm not a virgin anymore _

_Just thought you should know _

_Before you let another lie _

_Slip through those crooked little teeth _

Becoming playful, Youji dropped the arrangement he was working on to the table and began to dance around the shop, noting the lack of customers and excitement in the shop.He leaned over the table Omi was working at, and grinned at him.Omi lifted irritated blue eyes to meet Youji's grin and then the singing began again.

_I don't think you wanna start that shit with me _

_Much better yet _

_Tell me something dangerous and true _

_Omi was finding it hard to believe that Youji didn't know the meaning of the lyrics, but at the same time it wasn't.He pushed Youji away and pointed to Aya.Youji took the hint and walked over to their red headed friend and draped an arm over his shoulder.Aya didn't flinch, so engrossed in his work that he either didn't notice or didn't care that someone was touching, or even near him.Youji was still singing._

_Oh yeah that looks much sexier on you _

_Careful what it is you say _

_'Cause I can see right through you _

_On a cloudy day and darlin' I think you wanna play _

_Aya pressed the branch one more time before setting it on the table and noticing for the first time the arm that was around him.He narrowed his eyes and glanced over to see the brunette beside him entertaining himself by singing to a pair of rose clippers.Aya wordlessly grabbed the clippers from the others slim fingers and shoved him away, glaring at him one more time before turning away and leaving the shop.___

_I just thought you should know my darling _

_So if you wanna play dirty darling I'm gonna win _

_I'm not a virgin anymore _

_Been there done that _

_Get the hang of it _

_Get screwed _

_Ken walked into the shop, a soccer ball under his arm, a thin coat of sweat on his skin, and a goofy smile on his face…and then he heard the music and saw the responsible "elder-brother" of the group bounding towards him.He shut the door and walked back to the park without a word._

_I screw you I had a whole lot of fun with it _

_I've had enough now so you better take a bow _

_It's gonna be a new experience if you wanna play with me _

_Youji paused a minute before deciding to go back and sit in front of the counter and finish the arrangement that he was working on.He settled to humming by this time, the speed of the words to fast for him to sing._

_Daisy chains and maryjanes _

_Happy ending fairy tales _

_Cannot fool me now _

_He finished his arrangement and set it on the counter.Omi noticed thankfully that he stayed on his stool, content to just nod his head to the beat and mutter along every now and then._

_Hell I've been divided _

_Out of my mind and reinvented again _

_I've been ignited and then uninvited _

_So honey _

_You break it up _

_I'm gonna put it back together again _

_I just thought you should know my darling _

_Before we begin _

_I'm not a—_

_"HEY!"Youji whirled around on his twirling stool as the song abruptly ended and stared at Aya who had just walked back in the back door from their apartments.The redhead ignored him pulled the CD from the player, tossing it carelessly to the floor and replacing it with the blue one in his hand.He pushed play._

_Lauft__, Lauft._

_Weil der Meister uns gesandt…_

Omi buried his head in his hands and begun to cry.It was going to be a very long day.

*********

Lauft, Lauft Run, Run,

Weil der Meister uns gesandtThe Master is coming


End file.
